


Meeting the Sacrifice

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Children, Beta Child, Children, Implied Hostage Situation, Implied Shapeshifting, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru's Father, Mentioned Sakusa Kiyoomi's Father, Mentioned Sakusa Kiyoomi's Mother, Oikawa Tooru Sr., Omega Komori Motoya, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Post Mpreg, Sinister Undertones, bloodlines, elites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: Motoya loses track of his two-year-old daughter and discovers her in what he considers a most unlikely place. And seeing who she's with right now, he wants her back in his arms immediately.He just needs to get her away from her new friend; a wolf that is a little taller than himself.





	Meeting the Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 



> **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He's only mentioned briefly, but for new readers Oikawa Tooru and his father share the same name.
> 
> The Oikawa Tooru Sr., in this work and the work this is inspired from, is referred to as Tooru.
> 
>  Sakusa Kiyoomi's father is the President of Japan in the Hotel for the Broken story, and is so in here as well.
> 
> Kiyoomi and Motoya's children are not named in Hotel for the Broken, meaning the names and minor facial features I gave them are not canon. The eldest child's age and their secondary genders, however, are canon.

"Masako? Masako, where are you baby?" Motoya called, speed-walking down the hallway with his alpha son Kousei strapped safely to his chest.

His mother-in-law had taken off in the opposite direction, just as worried about the wherabouts of her oldest grandbaby. She had Motoya's other daughter Yura with her.

Motoya was so glad she was eager to help, but he had a sinking feeling that inwardly she was disappointed in him. He's tried his best over the past few years to absorb all Sakusa Mie had to teach him when it came to being a mother. And recently she had warned him about what entailed when raising a two-year-old. Mie had even gone out of her way and bought Masako a baby harness and leash. It was pink and had neon pink butterfly wings on the back.

He had sincerely thanked the woman for the gift at the time. And now, well now he was sorely wishing he hadn't left it at home today.

'It's even harder to follow all her advice with two other babies to keep track of on top of our roaming and attention-seeking two-year-old.'

With Kiyoomi and his father Kosuke attending an emergency meeting held by Oikawa Tooru Sr., Motoya had figured that he and Mie would be able to watch the kids in their usual waiting room.

And really, the trip from the waiting area of the main room to their child-proof waiting room was only a three minute walk, if that, so Motoya certainly wasn't expecting to lose track of his oldest child on the way over. But he and Mie ran into Yahaba Hanari, the woman immediately drawn to his two youngest kids. They hadn't talked to her for too long, the woman soon leaving for the general waiting area after pleasantries were exchanged. It was when she had disappeared through the door they had just came from that Motoya noticed Masako's absence.

She couldn't have gone far, but having yet to spot his little girl, his heart was pounding in his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if his son could feel it. The young alpha wasn't in hysterics yet, but he was definitely alert, releasing an occasional whine in response to his mother's distressed pheromones.

Well, Kousei may not be crying yet, but Motoya knew that if he started crying now, as he was want to do, then the little alpha would follow his mother's lead; being so attuned to Motoya's emotions.

He was trying so hard to keep from shedding any tears, sweeping his arms briefly over his eyes to wipe away what little of them were forming in his eyes.

"Masako!"

Reaching the end of the hall, he was about to make a left when he paused. His ears picked up a brief giggle that echoed down the new hallway.

His knew his baby girl's high laughter anywhere.

Kousei seemed to recognize the voice as well, looking up at his momma with round eyes.

"I hear her too." he murmured lowly, glancing down at his son before heading down the new hallway.

The closer he got to the end, the more clearly he could hear her. He could see edges of thick bars on the left hand side of the hallway. And the moment they caught his eye, a low growl filled the hall and froze the worried mother in his tracks.

"Wha's wrong doggy?"

"Oh no."

It was all that left his mouth before his body lurched forward, eating up the remaining distance and turning to face what was on the other side of those thick bars.

And what he saw made his eyes widen with horror; his jaw dropping and his hands beginning to tremble at his sides.

He could only stand and stare unbelievingly at his oldest daughter and her new playmate, who was glaring at him quietly.

The wolf was huge, laying down with one foreleg stretched out toward the bars and one foreleg bent with its paw pad facing his daughter's back as she hugged his chest, her face burrowing into the beast's thick fur. Her tiny hands were lost in it, clenching fistfuls of the soft stuff.

Then, suddenly, with all the strength her little body could muster, she shoved against the immovable creature, catapulting herself backwards.

"Wheee!!!" Masako cheered as she flew back, landing safely against the wolf's paw pad. The wolf's large muzzle lowered slightly and let out a deep exhale that made the little beta girl's hair ruffle, her bangs flying up.

"Masako!" Motoya screamed, his arm shooting out to wrap around one of the bars of this seemingly huge prison cell. That his daughter just so happened to discover and fit through. And was now playing with the cell's inmate. Which was a wolf.

Kousei let out a whine at the loud noise, though Motoya's eyes were only on the wolf, whose gaze still had not drifted from him.

His daughter didn't seem to notice him just yet, her own voice having drowned out his own, her high pitched giggles now filling the air as the wolf let out another puff of air at her face.

"Again!" she cried with delight, not at all aware of the potential danger she was in.

"Masako!"

There. Finally, the dark-haired girl slowly turned over, her arms hanging over the paw she was now draped over. The smile didn't dissipate, if anything, seeing her mommy now nearby had her positively glowing.

"Hi Mommy!"

The wolf didn't react to Masako, simply continuing to cradle the child in its paw and watch Motoya and Kousei with narrowed amber eyes.

"Hi Sweetheart, I need you to come to me, okay?" Motoya's voice trembled, trying to not appear frightened and feeling as if he was failing. His eyes flickered from his daughter to the wolf, his other hand reaching up to cradle the back of his son's dark, curly head.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head cutely.

"We're going to play somewhere else. Obaa-san and Yura are waiting." he tried to explain, mentally thinking that he wouldn't feel calm until his daughter was in his arms and away from this dangerous creature.

'Why in the hell is it here?! I've never seen a wolf so large, let alone this cage thing it's in. This is definitely new.'

Masako seemed to contemplate her mother's words for a few seconds, turning her head to glance up at the wolf before looking back at her mother.

"Can doggy come to?"

Motoya gave his eldest a wobbly smile and shook his head. "No baby, the doggy has to stay here."

The two-year-old frowned, her lower lip beginning to tremble as she looked back up at the wolf.

'Please no, don't make this difficult.'

The wolf's gaze was now fixed upon Masako, lowering its head as she stood up and took a step forward, wrapping her arms around its thick muzzle, her small body resting against it.

Something in the creature's gaze gave Motoya pause. His daughter seemed genuinely sad to leave the large animal, and in those eyes Komori thought he could see some kind of fondness for his daughter.

"Don't go doggy."

Motoya could just barely hear her words, sounding already choked up with tears at the prospect of leaving her new friend.

The tension had begun to slowly drain from his shoulders when the wolf began to slowly get to its feet, and then all that tension was returning to Motoya's frame in an instant.

"No, wait." he begged, unsure of what the wolf was doing but not wanting his daughter hurt.

With Masako still clutching its muzzle, the wolf let out another huff as if to signal for the girl to let go.

Which didn't happen.

The wolf's sharp amber gaze flicked up to the mother before looking back down. He couldn't fully see the child with how she was positioned, but he felt her round cheek pressed against the top of his muzzle and hear her soft whine.

Carefully, and oh-so-slowly he lifted his muzzle just high enough for her feet to now dangle a few inches off the ground.

He didn't see her eyes snap open, and didn't register the choked gasp from the mother on the other side of the bars as he took two large steps forward. The wolf moved his neck forward slowly until the child's back was just inches from one of the thick bars. And with the same gentle maneuvering, he lowered her to her feet. The awe of having been in the air for a short time had her releasing her grip on the wolf's muzzle. Masako no longer looked ready to cry, but instead gazed up at the wolf with wide eyes full of wonder. When she released her hold on the wolf, it slowly lifted its head, still watching her quietly.

With the creature so close, Motoya didn't want to make any sudden movements that could startle the wolf into any kind of aggressive behavior. And now hardly a foot away from the beast, he felt the creature was even larger up close, and Motoya himself was fairly tall for omegan standards in Japan. The creature had to be at least six feet tall.

"Come here Masako, let's go." he called, his voice now much softer with the canine so close. It took everything in the young male's power not to flinch when those amber eyes, now so close, flicked up to meet his own.

"Okay." Masako said, turning away from the wolf and moving to walk out from between the thick metal bars.

Once she was past the bars, Motoya immediately dropped down and pulled her against side, against both himself and his strapped-in son. Kousei cooed at he turned his head and looked over at his older sister.

The young mother clenched his eyes shut, tears forming behind his eyelids and squeezing past to slip down his cheeks quietly. His grip tightened around his daughter's waist, kissing the side of her head fiercely before pulling away and taking a shaky inhale.

"Ready baby?" Motoya asked, opening his eyes to look at his daughter with a watery smile.

"Mommy crying?" Masako asked, looking at her mother with confused eyes, which looked just like her father's.

"I'm just so happy to see you baby. Kousei was wondering where you went."

"Oh! Here I am!" she said, waving her arms about to garner her little brother's attention, in which she succeeded. The little alpha was a little mini-me of his father, but was a bit more lively as he now observed his sister with rapt attention.

"Alright, now let's go." Motoya said with a grunt, using a steady hand against the bars to stand up again, his other hand now holding Masoka's right hand. But in the moment he got to his feet, his eyes were once more drawn to the wolf still watching him, causing him to freeze.

It was a silent stare down between the two for a few moments, before the omega spoke up. "Thank you for not hurting her." he whispered, making sure his words were only heard by the animal before him.

There was a small pause before the wolf dipped its head in a show of acknowledgement, the action causing Motoya's eyes to widen in disbelief.

'What? Did it just understand me?'

Uncomfortable with the thought, his grip tightened on the bar before releasing it and slowly leading his daughter back from where he had come from. He refused to turn back and meet the gaze he still felt watching him, but glanced down at his daughter when she turned around and waved with her other hand.

"Bye-Bye Doggy!"

Her voice wasn't a shriek or a shout, but with the empty hall her voice echoed easily.

The tension didn't leave Motoya's shoulders until he had met up with Mie and Yura in their special waiting room.

 

Kentarou looked away when he could no longer view the mother and her kids from where he stood. With heavy paw steps he padded to the back of the cell, his nails clicking against the concrete. When he reached the metal sliding door that led back into his main room, still closed until Tooru chose to open it, he sat back on his haunches.

He knew what that meeting was for, but knowing did nothing for him except make his lip curl in disgust and anger.

The elites of current society. They've always hated him and his kind, and now Tooru was going to use that to some advantage of his. In what way he didn't know; he just knew it would be to his detriment.

'But better me than anyone else.' he thought, knowing that out of him and the other omegas, he was the only one who would be able to do this.

But what exactly was he doing? What was he achieving by allowing himself to be in Tooru's clutches?

Because at this point, Kentarou didn't even know anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, the scene where Ken carries Masako with his muzzle was inspired from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, when he gently lifts the little girl up and sets her down and she runs off saying 'Bye-Bye Horsey!'. XD
> 
> Because I like having Kentarou have some magic way with kids (though most all little kids love canines).
> 
> I also watched some videos and read up on how two-year-olds would act and behave developmentally (on top of having been around family members so young) to get a more solid idea on how to portray Masako.  
> If it feels like I messed up somehow in portraying Masako or Motoya as a worried mother, let me know. 
> 
> This honestly was something random that I just vomited up while I was writing what I'm actually trying to finish.
> 
> I guess I decided to actually focus on Motoya here because I have another upcoming piece with this kind of story route where Motoya's response to what happens is very strong and opposite to everyone else.
> 
> I know this piece will reach a narrow range of readers, so to all who actually read this, thank you!
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos or a comment! I love to chat and hear your thoughts, and like to know if I'm doing okay or not with this whole writing for fun thing. XD


End file.
